pallidfandomcom-20200222-history
Droga honoru
Droga honoru (The Path of Honor) 'to piosenka z ''The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar. Śpiewają ją Kion i Simba, gdy rozmyślają o roli przywódców. Tekst Wersja polska :'''Simba: :Ten los łączy nas :Kion: :Przywódca tak już ma :Simba: :To niełatwe, ja nie przeczę :Kion: :I czasem trudno jest wstać :Simba: :Lecz zawsze siłę masz :Kion: :Gdy więcej z siebie dasz :Simba: :Gdy masz jasny cel :Simba i Kion: :To będzie dobrze, ja wiem :Więc chodź, honor drogę wskaże, poprowadzi nas :Czoło stawmy problemom właśnie tak :Pomagać masz bliskim swym :Drogę wskaże honor :Póki czuwa lew :Kion: :Czasami wiary brak :Simba: :A mimo to dalej gnasz :Kion: :Ja muszę znaleźć to w sobie :Simba: :Ja wierzę, że to masz :Kion: :To trochę mnie przerasta :Simba: :Lecz bywa fajnie też :Kion: :Na pewno staram się :Simba: :Ja jestem dumny, przecież wiesz :Simba i Kion: :Więc chodź, honor drogę wskaże, poprowadzi nas :Czoło stawmy problemom właśnie tak :Pomagać masz bliskim swym :Drogę wskaże honor :Póki czuwa lew :Kion: :Nie chciałem być tu bohaterem :Simba: :Nie chciałem wcale tu królem być :Kion: :A każdy swoją rolę gra :Simba: :Z tym trzeba w zgodzie żyć :Simba i Kion: :W zgodzie żyć! :Więc chodź, honor drogę wskaże, poprowadzi nas :Czoło stawiać problemom właśnie tak :Pomagać masz bliskim swym :Drogę wskaże honor :Drogę wskaże honor :Póki czuwa lew :Póki czuwa lew : Wersja angielska :Simba: :This life that we lead :Kion: :This role of leadership :Simba: :Never said it would be easy :Kion: :Sometimes I stumble and trip :Simba: :And yet you get back up :Kion: :Get stronger from the fall :Simba: :It's part of our role :Simba i Kion: :'Cause in the end of it all :It's the path of honor, those duties we hold :We must face them head on, we must be bold :It's our life's calling to help our friends :It's the path of honor, till the Pride Lands' end :Kion: :At times it seems too much :Simba: :You handle it all in stride :Kion: :I have to find it within me :Simba: :It comes from deep inside :Kion: :It's more than I expected :Simba: :But still, sometimes it's fun :Kion: :I try to do my best :Simba: :And I am proud that you're my son :Simba i Kion: :It's the path of honor, these duties we hold :We must face them head on, we must be bold :It's our life's calling to help our friends :It's the path of honor, till the Pride Lands' end :Kion: :I never thought I'd be a hero :Simba: :I had doubts about being a king :Kion: :And yet, we've both embraced our roles :Simba: :That's part of what we bring :Simba i Kion: :What we bring! :It's the path of honor, these duties we hold :We must face them head on, we must be bold :It's our life's calling to help our friends :It's the path of honor, it's the path of honor :Till the Pride Lands' end :Till the Pride Lands' end Wideo Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Sezon 2